


Late

by heartsignal



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's about it just a cute short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsignal/pseuds/heartsignal
Summary: haknyeon’s late (as per usual) and sunwoo reminds him he forgot something





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> i felt inspired at 11 pm last night and decided to write this quick nonsense... i don't like the title but it's short and i'm not creative so tada.
> 
> if u wanna request stuff or leave me a comment on [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/wonyujins)

Haknyeon woke up startled. He glanced at the clock before mumbling a loud “shit” to himself. He jumped off the bed and ran to the closet, hoping to find any non-wrinkled, semi-clean clothes. He pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts, hopping around in them as he made his way to the bathroom. At the door slam Sunwoo awoke.

He groggily looked at his surroundings. The bedroom door was open and clothes were littered everywhere, signifying that Haknyeon was awake. Shirts were scattered over the floor, jeans thrown into a pile, even a sock on top of their fan. After weeks of living in a pigsty they had finally managed to clean their room a little. That didn’t last long.  
Moments after Sunwoo had awaken Haknyeon came rushing back in.

“Morning babe!”

“Late again?”

Haknyeon didn’t reply. Sunwoo just watched. Haknyeon ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to somewhat style it before eventually settling for a messy shake-out. He slipped on socks and shoes and kicked at the piles of clothes in order to make a clear pathway to the door. Sunwoo stared long after he was gone. He could hear the fridge door open and close. The rattling of the jars and containers because sometimes Haknyeon let it close a little too hard.

Sunwoo ran his fingers through his hair, untangling some of his black locks and pushing his fringe out of his face. He yawned and stretched, his muscles cracking in relief at some kind of movement. He followed the path Haknyeon had cleared and made his way to the bathroom. By the time he had come back out Haknyeon was just clearing the table. He checked his watch again as he put the dishes in the sink.

“If I don’t go now Kevin hyung will be mad that I’m late.” he sighed and jogged towards the front door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Sunwoo asked.

“Oh right!” Haknyeon backpedaled and pressed a soft kiss to Sunwoo’s lips.

Sunwoo stood there for a moment stunned. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or blush. He did both. While Haknyeon wasn’t Sunwoo’s first kiss or relationship, something about being with him always gave him butterflies. Made him feel mushy and happy and if he could say how he felt he would cringe from how disgustingly sweet it is. And while Sunwoo would never deny one of Haknyeon’s kisses he couldn’t help but laugh.

He held up Haknyeon’s car keys.

“I meant this… but thanks.” Sunwoo chuckled. Haknyeon grabbed his keys, ears turning bright red in embarrassment.

“Right…” Haknyeon awkwardly laughed before walking back towards the door. “I’ll see you later? Love you!” he hollered as the apartment door slammed shut.

Love you too Sunwoo thought to himself, a smile stretching from ear-to-ear at the thought of his cute boyfriend.


End file.
